Evasively
by konpe-to
Summary: AU. Yaoi. NaruGaa, ItaNaru. A small adventure in the mall leads Naruto and Gaara to some interesting discoveries.
1. Chapter One

Title: Evasively

Rating: **PG-13** (Eventually will turn **NC-17** for future chapters)

Pairing: **NaruGaa/GaaNaru **

AN: Now, let's all pretend Gaara and Naruto never had a demon stuck inside their bodies, and even though they are social outcast (for God-only-knows what reason) they're leading a pretty-much normal lifestyle. Also, Naruto is not an orphan, he has a father. Details in later chapters. Please enjoy.

* * *

Long slender ivory colored fingers stroked the super soft spiked hair, curling around bright strands. Gaara smiled in satisfaction as the body underneath his hand shifted slightly, leaning in to the touch. He traced the cheeks, the whiskers, with calculated gentleness, his eyes never leaving the male that was lying lazily on the couch, big eyes half lidded, begging for more.

Gaara firmed the strokes on the belly, gaining a loud purr of gratification in return.

Naruto peeped through the kitchen door with a broad smile, and after a few hesitating seconds entered the living room, placing a small dish on the floor near the wall.

"You have a nice cat", Gaara said to the blond young man with a calm voice.

"He's not mine", Naruto said, coming to sit beside Gaara on the sofa, viewing the cat enjoying Gaara's caress. Gaara raised what was supposed to be his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"He's Shikamaru's. His parents took him on a trip outside of town for a week and he asked me to take care of him till he'll return"

Gaara smiled softly. "Figures. The cat is lazy as his owner."

"Yeah, well. You know how Shika is..." Naruto crossed his arms behind his neck, closing his eyes.

Gaara was talking again. "And your dad allows you to keep him?" Naruto opened one electrical blue eye to look at the redhead who was still petting the satisfied, lazy cat. "What do you mean? Of course he lets me keep him. In fact he wished he would stay more. My dad loves animals."

Gaara sighed in sadness beside him. "I wish my dad allowed me to have a pet" he said with a downcast tone. "Why, doesn't he likes animals?" Naruto asked. Gaara shook his head slightly. "I think he won't mind about a pet in the house, seeing as he is barely at home anyway. Work, you know."

"Then?" Naruto persisted, "What's the problem?"

"Kankuro" Gaara said with dead, emotionless voice. Naruto closed his eyes to thin slits and raised one eyebrow "Eeh?"

Gaara explained. "He gets into a four feet radius of anything with fur and turns blue. The fur chokes him. Once, when he was eight he had almost died because Temari let a stray dog in the house. Dad had to take him to the hospital".

"That sounds quiet a good reason", the blond said with a roll of his eyes. Beside him, on the sofa, Gaara sighed again.

"Once I had fish in a nice aquarium". Naruto straightened on the couch and looked at pale green eyes that seemed misted as if he could part the curtains of time by starring at the opposite wall. "They died. All of them".

"Wha--?"

"I forgot to feed them."

Naruto squinted at Gaara when he turned to look at him, a look of slight sadness playing on his pale complexion and Naruto couldn't refuse offering him a small look of petty. "I was five," he said with a small shrug. Naruto chuckled. "Reasonable enough". Gaara's lips curved into a tiny smile that Naruto knew was real while tilting his head slightly to the side, leaning forward. Naruto did the same, closing his eyes.

Then-

"Ouch!" Wait, wasn't he supposed to feel the other teen's lips now? Naruto's eyes opened in a flash of impatiens and anger crossing his features to find a frowning Gaara looking at the cat, hugging his right hand to his chest. "That damn thing bit me!" he accused the cat, who's fangs were showing, an evil flash gleaming in its green-yellow eyes. It no longer lay on the sofa but stood on all four, softly hissing at the redhead, back arched upward. Gaara in return glared at it with all his might.

"What did you do?" the blond asked in exasperation, eyeing Gaara from the corner of his blue eyes as he got up from the couch, went around the coffee table and picked up the pissed off cat, hugging it to his chest. "Nothing!" Gaara was trying to defend himself and was sounding disturbingly like a child being accused of picking on to his little sister.

Naruto lowered his eyes to the cat that still looked quite upset but somewhat calmed down, even if it wasn't purring anymore. "Vicious bastard" he said softly. Gaara was on his feet in a nanosecond after that exclamation from the blond. "What did you just say?" He was trying to be cool but his voice was seething from anger and surprise. _No one_ called him something so...so... _offensive_ and got away with it so easily. Not even someone who was important to him like air itself, and _especially_ not because of a stupid _cat_!

"Eeh?" Naruto drawled out with a tired voice. "What did I just say what?" He asked as he started walking toward the small dish he placed earlier by the wall and placed the cat on the floor. The cat approached the dish with long confident strides and sniffed at the small meat cubes that lay in the plate and started eating with a great appetite. Gaara crossed his arms over his long-sleeved black t-shirt-clad chest.

"You said 'vicious bastard'". The anger evaporated from his voice, replaced by such cold, emotionless tone that stung like venom in the living flesh. Complete with a deathly glare. Unfortunately for Gaara, Naruto was immune to that sort of treatment.

Naruto blinked and after a moment of silence and began chuckling to Gaara's dismay and utter confusion. Yes, Gaara though, Naruto finally lost it.

"You idiot!" Naruto had to lean on the wall behind him so he wouldn't fall on the floor laughing. Gaara frowned at the second insult in less than two minutes. He started approaching the by-now frenetically laughing blond with fists clenched by his sides. Oh, he'll _show_ him how much of a 'vicious bastard' he _really_ is...

Naruto, if anything, continued to laugh even harder, holding his stomach while doing so, but between his gasps for air he managed to say "The—the cat's name is--Vi-Vicious Bastard--". Gaara just stopped mid-stride.

His brain was screaming all kinds of commands (and in the back of his head he could hear a faint sound of a siren) but his body never complied. He was in such a profound state of shock that he didn't even feel his mouth hanging slack open like a landed fish, forming a 'Wha--?' around the edges of his lips.

All he did was stand there, in the middle of the living room, rigid like a statue. And then a single thought happened to escape the blend that went currently in his mind. It went something like this: 'Wait a sec, something is _off_'. He blinked once and when he found his voice again (that went on a vacation without his owner knowing anything about it) he formed one syllable:

"Huh?"

After few more seconds of Naruto getting cramps in his stomach and Gaara doing absolutely nothing but trying to figure out what went wrong, the laugher died, although a broad smile remained. "You're such a funny guy, Gaara. Even if you don't intend to be". Gaara blinked again. Naruto continued. "In fact I think that's what makes you even funnier!" He chuckled one last time and propped him self on one palm using the wall as leverage to stand straight again. Gaara remained standing in his place when Naruto came to stand before him face-to-face. That was convenient sometimes that both were the same height. That way neither had to look up or down to see the other's face.

With a small smile Naruto placed his lips to the redhead's cheek in a quick peck. That, finally, seemed to wake Gaara up from his shock with a barely noticeable pink blush on his pale cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"Go, put on your shoes. We're going out." Naruto said.

"Where?" Oh, good, his voice came back. About _time_.

"To the mall. Vicious Bastard needs more food."

* * *

AN(2): Vicious Bastard is _strongly_ based on an actual cat. Need I say more?


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Evasively

Rating: **PG-13** (Eventually will turn **NC-17** for future chapters)

Pairings: **NaruGaa, ItaNaru**

Chapter Two

The way to the mall took the two of them no more than 15 minutes in the subway from the nearest station to Naruto's house. Gaara hated public transportation with a passion and was reluctant on even setting a foot on the platform but with a sharp word from Naruto he prayed nothing bad would happen.

Gaara was claustrophobic and being on an _underground_ train with little room to even stand and masses of people made this no joy ride for him. Finally, after two stations, lots of people got out and he and Naruto had a place to sit.

In front of them set a young woman in her possibly early twenties, reading a book. Gaara didn't like her one bit; she looked suspicious to him like the sun shining in the middle of the night. His eyes thinning to slits he glared at her with all the might his short body could muster (and that was a lot), his eyes making holes in her flesh like acid on paper. Fortunately for her, she was too absorbed in the text in front of her to pay much heed to what happened around her. Good for her, she probably won't need to go to a psychologist till she'd be thirty because of the trauma the redhead would give her for life.

She crossed her colorful skirt with the floral pattern clad legs and continued reading. Gaara glared more, but when he noticed he wasn't getting any feedback in return, turned his head toward the blond teen next to him, who was finding the dark concrete, fast motioned view one could see through the train's windows extremely festinating. Gaara's expression softened as he looked at the reflection of Naruto's face in the glass of the window.

There was a 'gling' noise and a smooth female voice spoke the name of the station they were currently harboring in. Naruto jumped in his seat, ocean eyes big, stood and looked at Gaara. "We're here", was all he said as he grabbed Gaara's wrist in his hand and dashed toward the open doors of the train. When they stood on the platform Naruto said with a frown "Don't let me zone out like that again. We've almost missed the stop." Gaara didn't say anything and Naruto simply said "Come on" in a steady, tired voice and Gaara followed right behind him.

* * *

Naruto drew a mini, three-dimensional map of the mall in his head. For orientation purposes, of course. According to the map they were in the first floor, by the subway entrance/exit, where they had come from, while the pet-shop was on the second floor on the way to the other side of the mall. That was good, Naruto smiled to himself as he walked with the redhead by his side. Now all he had to make sure was that Gaara won't--

He looked at his side to find Gaara missing. Not good.

He turned around in his spot, knowing what he'll find. Not good at _all_.

--look toward_ that _place. Shit. Too late.Naruto sighed and walked back to Gaara who was practically drooling. Just without the drool. He had a reputation to keep, after all.

Most living beings would not know the difference in Gaara's facial expressions, the main reason is that there is no such thing, but Naruto, who spent too much time with the redhead would notice it in a heart bit. Gaara stood before a window to a shop they had passed by, faded mint green eyes transfixed with adoration on the inside of the display window.

Red Moon, maybe the biggest (and only) clothes shop in town for those who had a kink for anything leather, black and velvet, tight and netty. Probably the only shop Gaara ever paid enough attention to and most definitely the only one he bought clothes from.

It practically oozed the word 'sex shop' and Naruto was damn sure they also sold toys and such. Gaara's deep, quiet voice said something about 'the new collection has arrived' before he trudged pass the unimpressed blonde and walked inside the shop. Naruto had no choice in the matter, he knew, and soon the blonde teen entered as Gaara looked through the shelves and cloth hangers for something that was for his taste. He noted with glee that _everything_ was for his taste.

Naruto looked at him with a scared look in his summer sky blue eyes. Sure, Gaara looked hot in this stuff. Heck, he'll admit that every day, of how the fishnet shirts and black pants and all those zippers and leather were all painfully sexy on Gaara's thin frame, and that he really liked it, but, hell, he didn't even understand how Gaara could actually wear that stuff and not feel itchy.

The interior decoration of the shop was not that bad, he had to note: Tall ceiling, walls painted in a delicate dark shade of purple and enough light to just let you look at what you buy and no more, it felt very intimate, even if it was a little shadowed for Naruto's personal taste, it was big enough that one couldn't feel too stuffy. The shop's logo on the price tags was kind of cute; A small, puffy red cloud trimmed in white. That logo was also on the nametags of the staff and on pretty much anything.

"May I help you?" a deep, sensual voice said near his ear. He jumped in his place an inch in the air in surprise, clutching at his chest where his heart was beating 'ba-dum, ba-dum' so strongly he heard it in his ears, too.

In front of him stood maybe one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen in his life. Taller than himself by maybe a little more than a head, crimson red eyes that shown with a light of their own, long hair and smooth, pale skin, this person (Naruto wasn't so sure if they were a male or a female) was a sex god that stepped down from heaven. Naruto gawked. Forget how Gaara looked good in leather and fishnets, this one looked even _better_!

One glance at the chest revealed two information notes: A) this was a man and B) this man's name was Itachi. Okay, time to close your mouth, Naruto, his mind told him. Good, that's better.

Naruto stammered a reply "N-no. I-I'm quite fine, thank you". The man looked indifferent, so Naruto explained further. "You see, I'm just waiting for my friend there," he pointed in Gaara's general direction "to finish up so we can- umm- go" he said with a weak smile. This Itachi person was looking unimpressed.

"I'll tell you what," he drawled out in smooth, sexy, dark voice that made Naruto a bit sweaty, leaning forward so his face got closer to Naruto's by inches every second until the space between them was enough to let Naruto smell the choking-sweet liquorice scent of this guy's breath, "why don't you try on some of our clothes from our new collection.". Naruto was shaking his head frantically from side to side, eyes closed and blond spikes swishing in the air in a definite 'no' gesture. This guy _reeked_ danger. And for some odd reason he looked like Sasuke from his class, too!

Itachi's lips were pressed tightly in thought for a minute than tried the tactic that did not made him 'employee of the year' _just_ because of his good looks. With a raspy, quite voice that floated above the hushed heavy rock tune that was playing in the background and deep red eyes (Naruto noted, with dread, that something that looked like three black drops around the pupil started spinning clockwise) held Naruto fast, pining him to the ground, can't tear his blue eyes from the revolving red and black. "For me?"

Naruto turned rigid in seconds. He couldn't fight it, it was like fighting a storm in the sea when you had only your arms and legs to keep you floating. He really hoped he wouldn't drown too deep. Where was Gaara when he needed him anyway? Than again, how could he say no to the smoldering Red all around?

As if he was zapped by electricity he jump when the Red was gone suddenly.

Apparently, one other staff member called Itachi and the spell was gone. Magic? Naruto wasn't the brightest Crayon in the box but he wasn't stupid enough to stay in the site to dwell on that notion too much. Survival instincts kicked full power in him and he dashes toward the only red hair in the store.

"Gaara—". He redhead lifted his gaze from the shirt hanger to pallid tan face in the shade of a bonfire ash; Naruto was white as if someone put some powder on his face, a few droplets of cold sweat running through the side of his face. "What happened to _you_?". If anything, Gaara looked alarmed even if his voice was dead as usual.

Naruto said nothing, just hugged the by now panicked redhead who had no idea what was going on, and said in a shaky voice "I'll wait for you outside". Than he left Gaara (two pairs of pants still hanging from his arms) and stalked outside, avoiding anyone that looked at him with a frightened face. Once outside he leant on a wall by the store and took a small carton box from his pants' front pocket, popped a cigarette in his mouth, lit it with the neon-green plastic lighter that was places inside the box and took a very deep inhale.

Inside the store Gaara still had no idea what was going on but he made sure he got what he wanted fast enough so he could go outside and figure something up. If not, he knew, it will surely gnaw on him forever. One of the staff who helped him, a mid twenty year old woman got him the shirt he asked for in his right size and walked to the cashier on the other side of the store, not bothering to even try it on. Even if the woman wasn't nice at all she was helpful nevertheless. On his way he passed Itachi who was looking at him with a lingering gaze. Gaara knew he was looking at him but said nothing as he reached the big, blue-skinned man behind the counter and put one pair of pants and one shirt on the desk along with a plastic card.

The second cigarette got itself squished into the edge on the metal trash-can when Gaara left the store, shoving a black paper bag with the insignia of the red, white-trimmed puffy cloud into his backpack, Gaara's pride and joy. Gaara decorated the bag with patches of several heavy-rock bands and pins (one patch wasn't rock band related and simply read white on black 'fuck off'). Naruto lifted himself from the wall he was leaning on and came to stand before Gaara who had a skeptical look in his black trimmed turquoise eyes. "What was all that back there?" he said and Naruto said nothing but took one pale hand in his tanned one. After a moment of Gaara, again, not understanding, the blond said in a hushed voice "Never, _ever_, take me to this place ever again. You hear that?". Gaara looked doubtful but nodded anyway. "What went in there anyway?", but Naruto didn't answer immediately and let go of the pale hand saying "Nothing".

He highly hoped that with no further interruptions, _finally_, they could get to the goddman pet-shop and get the stupid cat food already.


End file.
